The present invention relates to a handle of the case and, more particularly, to a retractable handle for a case.
Retractable handles for a wheeled luggage are known in the prior art. The inventor that found such handle structure creates problems. First, the conventional retractable handle is a rigid body and takes up too much space of the receiving chamber of the luggage. This reduces the capacity of the luggage. Second, the known structure is complex, which increases the cost of manufacture as well as increasing the total weight of the wheeled luggage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable handle, which take less space of a case.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable handle, which has a simple structure.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the retractable handle of the present invention, which is provided on a case, comprising two slide rails provided substantial parallel on the case. An elongated handle device, having two elastic connecting means at the two ends thereof. The connecting means of the handle device are slidably engaged with said slide rails respectively, whereby said handle device can move between a collapsed position, in which said handle device is moved toward the case and against on the case, and a extended position, in which said handle device is moved outward from the case for a predetermined distance.